Doom Desire (move)
| accuracy= | bdesc=??? | gen=III | target=anyadjacent| category=Cool | appeal=3 | jam=0 | cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. | category6=Beautiful | appeal6=3 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=Excites the audience a lot if used last. | pokefordex=Doom%20Desire | touches=no | protect=no | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=no | kingsrock=no | flag7=no | flag8=yes | sound=no | footnotes= }} Doom Desire (Japanese: はめつのねがい Doom Desire) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It is the signature move of . Effect Generation III On the turn Doom Desire is selected, this attack will do nothing other than state that the user has chosen Doom Desire as its destiny. Two turns later, Doom Desire will do damage against the target. The damage dealt uses the stat of the user and stat of the target at the time of move selection (not at the time the attack actually hits; if the target is switched out, the attack will hit its replacement but the damage is based on the original target Pokémon). Damage dealt by Doom Desire does not have a type; it is not affected by type effectiveness, does not receive , and can hit Pokémon with . Doom Desire cannot land a critical hit. Doom Desire is not affected by or . A Pokémon holding a Focus Band can survive Doom Desire. Doom Desire fails when used if the target is already set to be hit by or Doom Desire. Doom Desire can hit the Pokémon that used the move. If Doom Desire misses, the miss will not occur until the third turn, and the game will display that the move "failed" rather than "missed". In Double Battles, if the intended target has already fainted by the time the attack is foreseen such that there is no target, Doom Desire will redirect the same as other moves do (e.g., target the other opponent instead). If there is no target at the targeted slot by the time the attack is due, Doom Desire will fail without further notice. Generation IV Same as Generation III, but its damage is calculated using the user's stat and the target's instead. Its damage is not increased by Life Orb. A Pokémon holding a Focus Sash can survive Doom Desire. Generation V onward Doom Desire's power changed from 120 to 140, and its accuracy changed from 85% to 100%. Doom Desire now calculates its damage when it hits rather than when it is selected. Doom Desire uses the user's Special Attack and the hit Pokémon's Special Defense at the time damage is dealt. It now inflicts damage as a move; therefore, it is affected by type effectiveness, can receive , and will not necessarily hit through . If the user has or was affected by when Doom Desire hits, it hits as a - or move respectively (regardless of whether this was the case when the move was used); however, it cannot be redirected by even if it is an Electric-type move. Doom Desire can now land a critical hit. In battles with multiple opponents, Doom Desire may now target a slot without an active Pokémon. (If a Pokémon occupies the selected slot by the time the attack is due, Doom Desire will attack as intended.) If there is no target at the targeted slot by the time the attack is due, Doom Desire will still fail without further notice. A Pokémon can now endure Doom Desire with or , in addition to the Focus Sash and Focus Band. Doom Desire disappears with no message if it would hit the Pokémon that used the move. Description |Summons strong sunlight to attack 2 turns later.}} |A move that attacks the foe with a blast of light two turns after use.}} |Two turns after this move is used, the user blasts the foe with a concentrated bundle of light.}} |Two turns after this move is used, the user blasts the target with a concentrated bundle of light.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the user will always inflict 35 HP of damage for three turns. Pokémon GO }} Description |The user gains the Set Damage status. In this state, all damage inflicted by the user will remain constant.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move a Set Damage status, which makes all damage inflicted by the user remain at a set amount.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You'll get the Doom Desire status condition, which lets you charge power to try a powerful attack on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=破滅之願 '' 破滅願望 |zh_cmn=破滅之願 / 破灭之愿 破滅願望 / 破灭愿望 |nl=Verdoemings Verlangen |fr=Carnareket |de=Kismetwunsch |el=Εκτυφλωτική Καταδίκη Ektyflotikí Katadíki |it=Obbliderio |ko=파멸의소원 Pamyeol-ui Sowon |pt_br=Desejo Cruel (games, TCG) Desejo de Destruição |pt_eu=Desejo Mortal |sr=Želja za Uništenje |es=Deseo Oculto |vi=Điều Ước Diệt Vong }} Category:Signature moves de:Kismetwunsch es:Deseo oculto fr:Carnareket it:Obbliderio ja:はめつのねがい zh:破灭之愿（招式）